Chrona Cosplays
by djlee6
Summary: A KuriSari request. Shinigami-sama informs Chrona that Kid is into cosplay and Chrona thinks it's a good way to spice up their love life. FEMchrona/Kid
1. A Talk With ShinigamiSama

a KuriSari request

FEMchrona

im loosing my touch i think...lol

enjoy

ooooooo

Normal POV

Chrona sat figeting before Shinigami-sama, the two drinking tea. The old shinigami lord was sipping from his cup in content, seeming oblivious to Chrona's discomfort,  
>but we all know that he was well aware of it. Still, he did like Chrona's visits. The poor shy thing rarely got out and Shinigami-sama welcomed a chance to help her socialization skills. But he was surprised when she came in this morning asking if she could talk to him about Kid.<p>

"So, Chrona~...What did you want to talk about?"

Chrona jolted before lowering her gaze to the table. "Well-um...it's Kid..."

"...Yeees...You mentioned that..." The death lord sweat dropped but patiently waited for Chrona to continue. When after a while she didn't, he sighed and set his cup down. "Chrona, dear, I know you and my Kid have been close...intimate even...So there's no need to be nervous. If you want to talk about something, feel free." Chrona blushed at that and her eyes darted all across the room. Shinigami-sama became worried at this. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, no! Nothing bad, sir," She assured. "I just...didn't know wh-who else to t-talk to..."

"Oh~?"

"Maka's dad offered but I don't know how to deal with him..."

"Yes, Spirit can be a little overbearing at times," Shinigami-sama nodded in understanding. Seriously, if the man wasn't his scythe, he would've kicked him out of the death room a long time ago.

"So...I thought I'd come to you...You're nice and you won't lie to me..." Chrona admitted softly.

It made the old shinigami's heart swell when he heard that. Chrona had a hard time trusting people, so it meant a lot when she opened up to you. Even more when she had the confidence to say so. And Shinigami-sama loved kids (which is why he changed his old mask for a kinder looking one). "I'm flattered," He returned, reaching to pat Chrona's head lightly, making her cheeks flush lightly. "So what's wrong with Kid?"

Chrona took a deep breath. "Well...we...We were i-i-intimate...but only a few times..."

"Oh~?"

"Y-yes...And I...I wanted to a-ask...what could I do to...make it more...more, um..." Chrona stumbled. She really had no idea how to form her ideas into words. Her social skills still needed work...

"Fun~?" The shinigami offered playfully.

"Yes!" Chrona exclaimed. "But...I don't know how...So I wanted to ask you."

"Hmmmm...Well, Kid always liked cosplay. That's popular," He shrugged casually as he sipped from his cup again.

"Cosplay?"

"Yeah, ya know, like...maids and schoolgirls. Things like that."

Chrona blushed. She never would have thought that Kid would be into something like that...

"Just make sure the outfit is symmetrical."

oooo

"You really don't mind?"

"Of course not," Liz smiled at Chrona, the two girls waltzing into a naughty cosplay shop.

Chrona blushed at seeing the displays, but kept herself from hunching over. She asked Liz to come with her here. It wouldn't be fair if Chrona just chickened out last minute.

"You have anything in mind?" Liz asked. She loved shopping. Whats more, she loved shopping with Chrona. True, the shy pinkette never had much input to give, but it was fun to dress her up just because Chrona was so damn cute. And now that Chrona had finally wanted to go shopping...how could Liz ever say no to something like that?

"I hadn't given it too much thought," Chrona admitted, looking through the outfits with Liz. "I wasn't sure what would look good on me...That's why I need help."

Liz smiled. "Well, I'm flattered you came to me for help," She said. "Well, first off, we need to make sure that we show off those legs!"

Chrona smiled and just followed Liz's lead.

oooo

Chrona stepped into Kid's room nervously. Her eyes darted around the room, making sure that Kid was still at the Academy. When she didn't hear any mumblings of symmetry she sighed in relief. She stepped in, her shopping bags in hand and headed to his bathroom.

She took out her outfits and laid them out on the counter: one maid outfit, one schoolgirl outfit, and one nurse outfit.

She bit her lip and clapped lightly, excited to surprise Kid.

ooooooooooo

plz review

vote on what outfit you want to read first! :3 


	2. Maid

chapter two :3

KuriSari: love u too! i figured nurse would be the first one u wrote lol but im not surprised at the change of heart ;) n thx hun!

BlackDragon987: thx hun :3

NOOOO-ITS-ASYMMETRICAL: lol as far as chapters three n four go, need more votes :)

had a lot of other reviews and the winner is:

MAID

enjoy!

oooooooooo

Kid POV

I sighed heavily in relief as I strolled into my home, the cool air easing some of my tension, though I was still stressed. I kicked my shoes off and set them aside before dragging my feet up the stairs.

Spirit had really grated on my nerves.

FLASHBACK, Y'ALL~

I walked into the Death Room, alone, as I had left Liz and Patty at home.

I saw Spirit and Dad talking about something. It was a normal sight, so I wasn't alarmed.

I should have been.

"Hey, Kid, how's Chrona doin'?" The redhead smirked, snorting in laughter as he tried to hold back.

I tensed. Sure, everyone knew that Chrona and I were a couple, but there was no reason for him to have that unsettling expression, right? "Fine," I said, my tone clipped to express my irritation.

"Now, Kid, no need to be harsh~," My father said. "And Spirit, don't irritate him."

"Ah, c'mon!" Spirit teased. "I can't bust his chops for being boring in be-" He was cut off by a shinigami-chop from my father.

My eyes went wide and I froze up. "What was that?" I growled.

"Nothing~!" Dad insisted, but I saw the sweat on his brow.

I ground my teeth together and stormed out, not bothering to aknowledge the shouts over my shoulder or the growing blush on my face.

~END FLASHBACK, Y'ALL

I trudged up the stairs, still frustrated beyond belief. Who the hell did that perv think he was?

I huffed and closed the door behind me as I entered my room, removing my tie and jacket.

Suddenly there was a noise from the bathroom and I stared at the door curiously. "Hello?" Liz and Patty knew better than to come in here so who...?

"H-hello, Kid-kun," came that angelic voice. I smiled at the sound.

"Hello, Chrona," I greeted as I removed my suspenders. The door was still closed so I couldn't see her, but it was fine. Chrona was always welcome in my home. "What are you doing here? Get bored?"

"Um...no I wanted to surprise you," She stated. I heard the door open and looked up, the sight making my jaw drop.

My beloved pinkette was dressed as a slutty maid.

...Dear lord...

She was blushing madly and rested against the wall, adjusting te little hat or whatever that was on her head. "D...Do you...like it? I heard you w-were into cosplay..."

I didn't respond right away, instead looking her up and down and taking in the way her cuves looked...The way even her small breasts were emphasized, the upper portion of them exposed...The way her absence of shoes or socks seemed to show off those long legs...

"Chrona..." I murmered. I strode over to her, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her close. I kissed her passionately, making her gasp. I wasted no time in sneaking my tounge into her mouth, teasing her to play with me.

I felt her melt in my grasp, her arms winding around my neck. Eventually though, everyone has to breathe. I pulled back and gazed into those lidded eyes, smiling. "I love it," I said softly. She smiled back, her cheeks pink. "But...who told you...?"

She turned red. "I...sort of went to talk to...Shinigami-sama..."

I blushed darkly. "Ah," I returned. That explained a lot...

"You aren't mad, are you?"

"No, Chrona, I could never be mad at you," I smiled. Though Spirit was gunna get his ass kicked...

"You mean...You won't punish me?" Her voice changed, becoming husky.

"Punish you?" My senses became hazy with want at her tone, images of her being in an assortment of positions flooding through my mind.

"I went against Master's wishes," She brushed her lips along my neck, making my breath catch in my throat. "I should be punished."

I groaned, my hands rubbing small circles on her hips before trailing them down to her thighs, making her sigh softly. "Mmm, I suppose you do," I smiled, beginning to nip and kiss her neck and bare shoulders.

"What would Master like me to do first?" She was shivering at each touch and gasping.

True, we'd had sex before. But each time we had done it, it was gentle, with me leading her only a little as she stumbled cutely. But this was different. Now she was taking a role and trying to get me to make commands. I was uncomfortable with the idea, but...how could I resist?

"Hmmm...Maybe you should strip for me?" Such a vulgar request! I was certain that she would deny it, break character or something but she just pushed me back towards the bed and gestured for me to sit down, a dark blush on her face.

I sat back, watching with eagerness and disbelief as she began to toss each piece of clothing to the floor.

She began with her little hat, her choppy haircut loose. She moved to her apron then, before reaching under her short skirt to drop her lazy white panties. My mouth went dry and I felt myself harden. She then loosened her dress, letting it slide slowly down her curvy frame. As it pooled around her feet, I took in her smooth, pale skin. I growled and gripped the comforter under me as my eyes trailed lower and saw how wet she was becoming. She seemed to notice my reaction and quickly abbandoned her bra. She then strode over and began to kiss me deeply. I groaned and pulled her to lay on top of me as I fell back, loving the way her body felt against mine.

As we kissed, her hands trailed all over my chest, clutching the fabric of my shirt desperately. "Master, may I remove this?" She begged, looking down at me with lustful eyes.

Normal POV

"You may," was Kid's response, his mind hazed and his eyes lidded, intoxicated by her touches and her sounds.

Chrona shivered in delight and hurriedly got to work unbuttoning his shirt, excited when that muscled chest came into view. She ran her hands over his shoulders and pecs, loving how they rippled beneath her caress. True, Kid wasn't the body-builder type; he didn't have buldges of muscle everywhere but his frame was lean and lethal. She had told him this once before, when they had started dating, and unexpectedly, he had responded that he saw her in the same light.

Chrona personally didn't see it, but it was flattering.

She was broken from her train of thought when she unintentionaly ground her hips along his, making him groan at the friction. She gasped at the feel of his hardened cock being bucked into her, forcing her to feel the fabric of his dress pants along her bare entrance. She looked down and saw that she had become so wet, that movement had smeared some of her cum on the material.

Chrona blushed and began to grope him through the material, making him hiss and pant lustfully. "What would my Master like for me to do next?" She asked, pumping her hand slowly, teasing him.

Kid growled. He loved how she was touching him, but it wasn't anywhere close to how he wanted her. He needed her to satisfy him. "I'd like you to service me," He responded, a small smirk gracing his lips, making him look dark. A true shinigami..."With your mouth, if you don't mind."

Chrona bit her lip, smiling as she rid her lover of his restraints, freeing his cock. She surpressed a moan as she took in the sight of how it glistened in precum, hard and throbbing...All because of her.

Quickly she positioned herself on her knees, between his spread legs. Kid pulled himself up to look down at her, watching closely. He felt himself twitch as she grasped him with one hand while the other began to knead his sac. He gripped the comforter tightly as Chrona began to place soft licks and kisses up and down his hard member, groaning when she licked the head in quick laps. Chrona watched Kid's expression as she teased. Eventually it became too much and she could feel her lower regions buring from neglect. Eager to keep things moving, she took as much as she could into her mouth, sucking on him greedily. Kid moaned and tangled his fingers in his love's hair, encouraging her to continue.

"Oh, god, Chrona," He panted, his face flushed as he watched her work. The dual sensations of seeing Chrona in such a position as well as feeling it was nearly unbareble. Kid knew that he wouldn't last long. It seemed like no matter how many times they were...intimate, she always had the same affect on him. He was sure that no matter how long they'd be together, he'd never tire of her.

Chrona felt a growing pride in herself as she kept going, sucking harder and faster, swirling her tounge and moaning around him. She felt his small bucks as he tried to hold back the urge to fuck her mouth and she knew that he was close to the edge. Her pussy was clenching and unclenching as her arousal grew, loving his groans, growls, and pants...She squeezed her thighs together and her eyes screwed shut as she began gasping around him, feeling hotter and hotter. She had no idea what it was, but she was certain this was possibly some affect he had her because of his shinigami blood. She didn't know why, but ever since she began to really notice Kid, he had some strange power of making her cum without doing anything to her. She would get hot from a look he'd give her and cum at his small touches. She was getting better at holding back, but it was still too much.

As Kid gripped her hair tightly, he threw his head back and yelled her name out, his seed shooting down her throat. Chrona swallowed instinctively and gapsed, clawing his legs as she came, her cum seeping from her and making her inner thighs sticky and warm.

Kid grinned and pulled her up beside him on the bed, quickly straddling her and kissing her passionately as he became hard again. Chrona responded eagerly, moaning and clawing his shoulders as Kid reached one hand down to tease her clit.

"Kid!" She gasped, spreading her legs and rolling her hips upward to gain more of his touch.

Kid smiled at this and kissed her once more before pulling his hand back, making her whimper. He propped himself up on his hands as he gazed down at her, streadying himself and moving his hard cock along her pussy. Chrona's eyes rolled back into her head. She loved the friction Kid was creating but she needed more.

"Kid, please," She begged.

He chuckled and leaned down, licking her hardened nipples, making her jolt. "Kid? What happened to 'Master'?" He joked.

Chrona blushed, smiling despite the small twinge of embarrasmet. "Master, please, I need you," She corrected herself, moaning as the head of his cock pushed up against her clit, making lights flash behind her eyes.

Kid didn't respond. Instead he pinned her wrists down and thrust into her deepply, making her scream in ectasy. He continued teasing her breasts as her chest heaved from her pants and gasps. Slowly he thrusted in and out of her, her hips meeting his each time. It wasn't long before he was mercilessly pounding into her, gripping her hips and marking her neck with suckles and bites.

Chrona screamed out over and over agian, loving the feeling of him dominating her entire being. "Yes, Master-oh!-Right there! Yes!-ah! Oh, god!" She wrapped her legs around his waist as she grew close.

Kid kissed her roughly as he thrusted harder, faster, deeper, before coming inside of her and growling her name out loudly. Chrona screamed his name as he filled her up, his seed shooting into her with such force, she came, shuddering violently and collaspsing, both of them rolling toward each other as they rode out the euphoria of their love making.

Kid pulled himself out of her and pulled her close, planting soft kisses all over her face, neck, and shoulders, murmering sweet nothings; a symphony of 'oh god's and 'I love you's hitting Chrona's ears.

She smiled as she held him close, falling asleep in his arms.

oooooooooo

hott enough? lol

plz review and leave your vote on what cosplay I should do next:

school girl or nurse? :3 


	3. Schoolgirl

chapter three

Deathbite: good looking out, man! saved my ass! :D

BlackDragon987: thx hun :3

KidxCronaLuv: really? *dark blush* oh wow! im so flattered, i really am! :D *hug* and 8 is an awesome number!

NOOOO-ITS-ASYMMETRICAL: teehee!

Captin Kidette: whoot whoot! XD

Kuri Sari: really? *hands u rag* im uber shocked lol

insaneXemo: meow!

Schoolgirl-5

Nurse-2

so...SCHOOLGIRL

enjoy!

oooooooooooo

Kid POV

I woke up to Chrona in my arms, her head on my chest. I smiled and held her close, replaying the previous night's events in my mind over and over agian. I never expected Chrona to do something like that.

I could see the pieces of clothing strewn about the floor, her maid outfit pooled on the floor. I could feel myself excited again at the memory of her little strip.

Chrona woke up, sighing and stretching. I looked down and smiled. I always thought she looked adorable when she first woke up, her pink hair in disarray, her eyes dazed. Maybe it was just me but it looked like she glowed.

She smiled softly up at me. "Mmm, good morning, Kid."

"Good morning, Chrona," I greeted, kissing the top of her head softly. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"No, it's the sun," she blushed, sitting up and exposing her naked form. "It's about time to get up, anyway. I'll make breakfast." She grabbed the robe in the bathroom I had gotten her and headed downstairs, leaving me watching her and smiling to myself before fallowing her lead.

oooo

I headed to the Academy again, this time with Liz and Patti.

Patti was singing some song she made up about girraffes and Liz kept a steady pace next to my own. "So, I noticed Chrona stayed the night again," she teased.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, but maintained my composure. "Yes, she did."

"Did you like the outfits I helped her pick out?"

"What?" Outfits?

"Yeah, she asked me to go shopping with her yesterday. She bought a few outfits. Did you like em?"

"I...only saw one last night..."

"Oh...Which one?"

"The...maid," I was turning red now. I cleared my throat. "Thanks for...helping her with that."

"No problem," She laughed.

"Um...what were the other outfits?"

"I'll never tell."

oooo

Chrona POV

I had spent the morning picking up. I knew that Kid didn't like the idea of me cleaning up after our...activities, claiming that he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, but I went on to do it anyway. (If you have nothing better to do, why not, right?)

I checked the time and saw that it was about noon...About the time that Kid said he'd be back. I smiled and decided to get busy with making lunch.

It was quiet, preparing food without Ragnorak bugging me. We had been separated several months ago and he was currently living in an apartment of his own, not wanting to 'be there when that pervert finally made his move'. I still saw him every now and then but it was strange not having him around all the time. I sighed and finished up the meal just in time to hear the front door open, breaking me from my thoughts.

I smiled and set out bowls and plates for everyone (making sure it was all symmetrical, of course)...grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup. Simple, but filling after a morning of work.

Liz and Patty came in first, Kid fallowing before coming over to greet me. "Hello, Chrona," He kissed my cheek softly, making me blush. "How was your morning?"

"Good..How was the mission?"

"Uneventful, but it went smoothly at least." He smiled.

"Hey, Kid, sit down and eat before her meal goes to waste!" Liz ordered.

Kid and I sat down with them, the sisters going on about the mission, filling me in on the details. I just smiled as I ate and listened, my eyes occassionaly darting to Kid and seeing him either shake his head or roll his eyes at something they said.

After we all finished, I took the dishes to the sink and Liz stood. "Well, Patti and I made plans so we'll catch you two lovebirds later."

"Where are you off to?" Kid asked curiously.

"Double date~!" Patti sang.

Liz waved as they left. "Don't wait up!"

I just smiled and rinsed off the last dish, drying my hands. Of course, Kid had taken that opprotunity to wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle my neck. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves again," He mummered.

I blushed and turned in his grip, bringing my arms around his neck and resting my forehead to his. "It would appear so." I bit my lip, excited, though I tried not to let it show too much. "Could you sit in the living room for me? I have to go upstairs and get something." Without waiting for a repsonse, I gave a quick peck to his cheek and escaped his grasp.

Kid POV

I smiled and made my way to the living room, making myself comfortable on the couch, wondering what to expect after the surprise I had gotten yesterday.

I of course recalled that Liz had said she had helped Chrona purchase more than one outfit and I was eager to see what they were...

I must have gotten lost in thought because I was broken from my reverie by the sound of light knocking on wood.

I turned from my seat and my breath hitched.

Chrona was standing there, blushing and smiling shyly at me. She was dressed as a school girl this time. She had a tight white low cut short sleeve button-up shirt with a black jacket that stopped right before her stomach. Her plaid mini skirt was black, white, and gray. Again, she had no shoes or socks so I could take in those long, soft legs.

My gaze fallowed her as she gracefully made her way to stand before me, her hips swaying seductively.

I felt myself harden but tried to maintain some composure. "Chrona...you look amazing."

"I'm glad you think so," She sighed. She seated herself next to me and it almost looked like she was pouting.

"What do you mean?"

"I had gotten in trouble for wearing my uniform like this." Oh...She was in character.

I smirked at that, turning my body more to face her. "Just because it's a little lowcut?" I teased, trailing a finger softly from her collarbone to her exposed chest.

She shivered at the contact. "No...If it was just that, I'd probably wouldn't have had any trouble."

"Then what is it?" I asked, genuinely curious. She smiled darkly and lifted the hem of her skirt far enough to show me that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. All my blood seemed to rush to my hardening cock. It was tempting to just pin her down like I had yesterday, but instead I locked gazes with her again, matching her lustful smirk. "Decided to skip wearing panties then?"

"And the bra," She added.

Oh dear lord. "Pretty naughty behavior for a school girl...Someone could take advantage."

"Maybe I want someone to take advantage." She moved closer, placing her hand high on my inner thigh, brushing against the bulge in my pants.

I groaned at the contact and pulled her closer to unbutton her top, wasting no time in running my hands over her smooth skin. She let out a breathy moan and quickly worked to unbutton my pants, her hand pumping me hard, though slowly. I hissed in pleasure and moved my lips along her soft skin, leaving butterfly kisses on her neck and chest. She let go off my member, making me grit my teeth in frustration (though I didn't say anything). She removed my hands from her and pulled away my pants and boxers, making quick work of unbuttoning my shirt before straddling me. Lifting her skirt, she brought herself closer to me, the heat of her entrance making me nearly loose it.

I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her passionately, making her moan in my grasp. When she pulled back, Chrona smiled and slowly sank herself onto me, gasping. My grip on her hips tightened as I felt my cock become encased in her slick heat. "Damnitt, Chrona," I ground out, bucking up a bit. She used one hand to cover her mouth in an effort to keep herself quiet, her cheeks a deep red. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away and kissing her deeply, savoring the taste. She trailed her hands into my hair and began to roll her hips, grinding herself down onto me.

We began our sinful friction, the movements slow and sensual. This was our first time with her on top...I was actually a little curious how she came across the idea...  
>It was obvious from the beginning that she wasn't aware of the different sensations that came with using a different position. I had no problem going slow, taking pleasure in watching her expressions. I knew that by having her like this meant that I was able to hit her deeper, my cock rubbing against her g-spot with every little move she made. Chrona was gasping and clutching onto me tightly, obviously overwhelmed. After a while, I decided to take the initive and gripped her hips, holding her down as I bucked up harshly.<p>

"Ah~! Kid!"

I grinned and repeated the action, slowly picking up the pace. She placed desperate and rough kisses all over me. Whenever our lips met it was a passionate battle, always with me winning and her melting, submitting deliciously as she moaned and clawed, her supressed screams coming out in animalistic sounds.

After some time had passed (I couldn't tell you how much), Chrona had collapsed against my chest, reduced to a writhing, moaning mess. "K-Kid...I'm g-gunna..."  
>She seemed unable to force the words out before she threw her head back, screaming. I grabbed ahold of her hips again, forcing them to keep moving until I came inside of her, making her gasp and shudder.<p>

I smiled as she lay against me again, too dazed to move, my now limp member still inside of her as the evidence of our love making began to pool and leave traces on the furniture.

Letting her rest, I let my mind wander, wondering what else I had in store.

oooooo

smutness...lol

next up: NURSE! 


	4. Nurse

chapter four y'all!

nurse!

BlackDragon987: arg...i know i fuck that word up all the time lmao *sweatdrop*

BlankSpace: mmmm...maybe lol had to explain him not popping up before...

Deathbite: meow! :3

KidxCronaLuv: eight tis an awesome number! thank u hun! :D

Kuri Sari: lol ive done it before but then i was all 'wait i could twist this a lil more'. glad i pulled it off!

MidnightsLastKiss: thank u thank u hun! *bows* lol n i took the message to heart :3 see the end of the chapta~! ;)

AS: sorry i took so long! D: thx hun!

enjoy!

oooooooooo

Kid POV

It's been a while sense Chrona had last surprised me.

In fact, it's been eight days, 4 hours, and two seconds...

Exactly...

I sighed as I dipped my head back, letting the water from the shower head cascade down and rinse my hair, too lost in thought to bother helping the whole

rinse process.

Of course, I had loved that she had surpised me like that, and I knew very well that she had still had those wonderful outfits, but I couldn't help but feel

a little disappointed. Liz had never mentioned how many outfits she had helped Chrona get but...I don't know...the idea of Liz allowing Chrona to leave a

store with only two outfits just didn't sound right...

But maybe I was being a little selfish.

I shook my head a bit in an effort to clear the thoughts. There was no reason that I should have such ideas. After all, tonight Chrona and I had the house

to ourselves again while Liz and Patty went to a little party that Black Star decided to throw. (I assumed that the term 'little party' really meant that

everyone would be loud, blast the music, behave vulgarically, and play video games.)

Chrona had decided to shock everyone-including myself-by stating that she'd be unable to attend because she promised to cook for me again. I had almost

said something along the lines of 'you don't need to do that', but she had given me a look that came off as eager and secretive.

Of course, memories of our last moments truly alone flashed through my mind and I quickly agreed to her plans, earning a smile and her hand squeezing mine.

Smiling, I jumped out of the shower and dressed before heading downstairs and making my way into the kitchen, seeing Chrona set up the table. I snuck up

behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her jump a little.

"K-Kid-kun, you startled me," She said, realxing into my touch as I nuzzled her neck.

"Not too much, I hope," I teased.

She turned in my grasp and smiled back at me, looking so sweet and innocent.

It made me almost guilty for having such indecent thoughts about her.

Almost.

I smiled back softly. "I have to say, I'm happy that you spoke up. I'm glad to have some alone time with you." In the back of my mind, I was scolding myself

for having that lewd undertone to my voice.

She blushed. "Well I noticed that you were a little under the weather lately, too...Some time to relax will be good for you," Oh...So that's why she wanted

me home?

I supressed the frown that I had the urge to make. I had thought for sure that she was going to...erm...surprise me again but obviously I've yet to learn all

of her expressions yet. Clearly, the look of eagerness must have meant that she wanted to show that she could take care of me.

...Wait...

Take care of me...?

Oblivious to my sudden confusion, Chrona gave me a light kiss on the cheek before going to retrieve the food to set on the table.

Of course, normally I'd be helping her right now, but I was a bit too overwhelmed at the moment.

My throat went dry as I began to think over what had just occured to me.

I loved Chrona with all my heart-without a doubt-but I had always assumed that she'd have no interest in me. So when she finally came up to me and told me that she loved me, I was breathless. I had been fixated on her since I first saw her. It didn't matter if we were enemies then. All I knew was that she was a beautiful girl that I wanted to make mine.

So of course I told her I felt the same way and we had begun dating.

I made sure I did everything I could to make her feel comfortable with being around me. I knew I could come off as intimidating, being a shinigami and all, but I had to try. We had gone out for several months of absolute bliss. I didn't think my life could be any more perfect.

But the thing about Chrona is she always has a habit of doing or saying something that'll take you by surprise.

_Flashback_~

_"Um, Kid-kun?" Chrona said, breaking the silence. We had been walking through the park just as the sun was beginning to set, the entire world seeming to glisten in a magickal hue blended of orange, red, pink, and yellow. _

_"Yes?" I asked, taking her hand in mine when I saw her making a motion showing she had the urge to grab her arm-one of her nervous habits. _

_"We've been dating for a while...and...you still...You still like me, right?" _

_I squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Of course I do," I assured her, smiling. "Why would you ask something like that?" _

_"Well, uh..." She blushed and looked to the ground. _

_I stopped walking and we stood there in silence for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts. _

_"I...I heard that...couples who care a lot about eachother...um..." She was blushing a dark red now. _

_I said nothing, waiting patiently for her to continue. _

_"Kid-kun...Kid, why haven't we had sex?"_

_..._

_I felt my own face catch aflame. Surely I hadn't heard her correctly. "Pardon?"_

_"Why haven't we had sex?" Chrona repeated, her eyes fixed on the ground. "It's something couples do. We're a couple. Do you think I'm ugly?" Her eyes glazed over as she began to tear up._

_"Chrona, of course not!" I assured her, pulling her into a tight hug-and praying that she couldn't feel my little 'problem' stirring below. "I love you, everything about you!" _

_"...Really?" _

_"Absolutely," I pulled back to look her in the eyes, releived to see a small smile tug on her lips. "Chrona, I haven't done anything because you're worth waiting for. Sex isn't something to rush into. You need to be sure it's love, like what we have. I wanted to be sure you didn't regret being with me." _

_She wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my neck. "Kid-kun, I could never regret being with you." _

~_End Flashback_

A few weeks after that, we made love for the first time. It was surely one of the best moments of my life...just as every moment with her was.

But still...even though I knew she was the only one for me, I had to hold back. Ever since I spoke to her at the Academy's party so long ago, I knew she was the one I wanted to marry. But I was sure that marriage was the furthest thing from her mind, so I pushed it off.

Now though, she was making a point to take care of me...and I was finding myself wondering if this was her way of telling me she was ready for me to ask...

"Kid-kun, aren't you going to eat?"

I snapped from my thoughts and smiled reassuringly, thanking her for the meal as I sat down.

oooo

Dinner was pretty uneventful, though pleasant.

Eventually though I had to excuse myself to get something for my headache. "Excuse me for just a moment, dear,"

"Is everything okay, Kid-kun?" She asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Yes, just a slight headache," I assured her. I left after seeing her nod in understanding and move to clear the table.

I headed out and took a couple of pills. My headache wasn't too severe yet, but I'd rather catch it early so as not to woory Chrona too much.

She was right; I had been feeling a little under the weather. Not hacking as sneezing sick. Just tired and feeling worn down most of the time for the last week. I had been going on more missions than normal...just one of the reasons that Liz, Patty, and I all agreed we needed time away from eachother before we all went insane.

When I returned to the kitchen, Chrona was no where to be seen. Confused I moved to the living room to see if she was watching tv.

Still, she was no where to be seen.

"Chrona?" When I didn't get a response, I began to worry. I searched through the different rooms as I headed upstairs, wondering if she got lost again.

By the time I got to our room I was panicking. I threw open the double doors and my eyes darting around frantically. "Chrona?"

"Yes?"

Oh thank god...She was just in the bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I was wondering where you went, is all," I explained simply, taking a seat on my side of the bed.

"Sorry, Kid-kun. I just had to change,"

"You're getting ready for bed already?" It was only eight...

Eight?

"No..." I heard the door open and I was pulled backwards onto the bed by my shoulders, greeted by the sight of Chrona looking down at me, her chest right above my face.

She was wearing a very revealing button-up nurses outfit, cap and all. Taking in as much as I could in my position, I saw that she even wore white lace stockings. The crisp white dress stopped just below her ass. The top was cut low and tight fitting, the tops of her perky breast pushed up with little red crosses where her nipples were.

I hardened at the sight. "Chrona...what are doing?" I forced out. I was wondering if she'd doing something like this, but that doesn't mean I was expecting it.

"You're not well," She said, smiling lustfully. "And I'm going to take care of you."

Oh dear god...

Before I could respond, she leaned over, kissing me passionately. I smirked into the kiss and slipped my tounge into her warm cavern, teasing the roof of her mouth with the very tip of my tounge. She shivered at the contact, her hands gliding lovingly over my jaw and the sides of my face.

When she pulled back for air, she occupied herself with leaving light kisses along the skin she had teased with her fingertips only seconds ago, trailing her hands up (because I was upside down to her) to my shoulders and chest.

I breathed in her scent, enjoying the aroma of flowers and powder (I still haven't figured out how she gets that scent. I've never seen her put on make-up). I went to move my hands up her sides, but she pulled back and stopped me.

When I gave her a confused look, she simply giggled. "I told you: I'm taking care of you."

She moved over to my side of the bed, hopping of the edge and unbuttoning my shirt and tossing it aside, quickly moving to remove my dress pants. My boxers were still on, but it was painfully obvious that I was rock hard by that point.

Seeing this, Chrona smiled and teased the head of my cock through the fabric, making me have to surpress a growl. She giggled at this and pulled back.

"You should lay back, Kid-kun," she said. "So you can be comfortable while I tend to you."

I was blushing madly, but did as she asked, though not before yanking my constricting boxers off.

Her eyes were glued to my hard cock, making me even more excited. She had admitted to me before that I always seemed to get her hott and bothered even when it seemed like I hadn't done anything. The idea of driving her crazy excited me. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing her expression as she came, screaming out my name.

I wanted to tease her a little then, but the look on her face looked like she was already doing all she could to hold back. Her eyes were lidded and glazed, her cheeks flushed...When she locked eyes with me again, I knew she wouldn't last long.

Chrona then smiled and reached up to her chest, unhooking the front of her bra and slipping it from the confines of her dress (obviously it was completely strapless...) and reaching under to slip out of her panties, letting them drop to the floor.

I was able to peek at the lacy piece of clothing on the floor and noticed it was wet. I could almost smell her arousal from where I was on the bed. I was unsure if that was a shinigami thing or not...I've never discussed my sex life with anyone...

I smirked a bit, seeing her shiver excitedly in response. "Well, nurse, aren't you going to tend to me?" I teased, jerking my head to the side.

She needed no more encouragement and practically jumped back into the bed. I didn't bother to hold back my slight chuckle at her eagerness as she straddled me. Our lips met in a passionate battle, leading to me winning and her submitting, nearly melting against my chest.

I trailed my hands to her thighs and slipped them underneath her dress, groping her ass. She squealed at this, jolting and grabbing my shoulders tightly.

I could feel the heat radiating from her body, making me dizzy with lust. I used my hands to lead her gently closer to my cock until the head rubbed along her wet pussy.

She moaned at this at began kissing my neck and jaw almost desperately. "Oh, Kid-kun, you feel so hard,"

"What do you suggest we do about that?" I teased, nipping at her earlobe.

She pulled back and we locked eyes. I loved the glow they got when we were intimate like this, how confident she suddenly became. "I suggest you take me daily," She replied, before sinking onto my cock, making me groan. How in the hell she managed to always be so damn tight, I had no clue but I loved it.

I saw her gasping, her eyes clenched shut as she adjusted to the feel of me in her. I smiled as I wastched her cover her mouth with one hand, whimpering. It reminded me of the last time she dressed up for me. Clearly she was growing fond of being on top.

And lord knows I enjoyed it.

I smiled lustfully and gripped her hips, grinding her further down.

She yelped at this. "K-Kid-kun!"

I didn't reply right away, instead settling for bucking upwards into her, making her reach down to clutch tightly onto the quilt beneath us. I nearly licked my lips at the way her chest heaved with each shuddering gasp...The way her inner walls clenched around my throbbing cock... "Chrona, indulge me...Tell me how it feels," It wasn't something she had ever really done, so I expected her to cutely deny doing such a thing and write off the idea as embarrassing.

But instead, she went with it. "Kid-kun," She moaned, "it's so good! I love it!"

Just when I thought I could never be more attracted to her, she did something like this. I bucked up into her harder, making her nearly fall forward, her hands holding tightly onto me. "Tell me more," I said. "What do you love about it?"

"I-ng!-I lolove how you fill me up with your hard cock!" She gasped out as I continued bucking up into her.

"Mmmm," I smiled and tore her dress open, buttons scattering all over the bed and floor. It ruined the symmetry, but I couldn't care less about it by that point. I nipped at her breasts, making her shiver, taking special care in teasing her nipples. Her fingers threading though my hair and I grabbed her waist, making her move up and down my cock.

"Oh, Kid, yes!" She met my thrusts now, our pace quickening.

"Oh, Chrona," I growled, grinding her down onto me roughly. "You love riding my cock, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"You love how it hits you just right, don't you?"

Our bodies were flushed and sweaty now, both of us reaching closer and closer to our peaks. "Oh, god, yes!"

"Tell me what you want," I demanded, my voice sounding dark even to my ears.

Chrona began to shake at this and for an instant I was worried I frightened her but instead she threw her head back and screamed. "I wanna cum all over you're cock~!" With that final declaration, I felt her warm cum gush and cover my cock. The sudden rush of her juices sent me over the edge and I arched my back, releasing my hot seed deep inside of her before falling back on the bed, pulling her down with me.

She pulled herself off of me and we laid there in eachother's arms, panting in the afterglow of our love-making. After catching our breath, she spoke up.

"How's your headache?"

I smiled and pulled her close to me. "Long gone," I replied. "Ever think of trying nursing school?"

She playfully hit my chest and giggled before drifting off, cuddling against me.

oooooooooo

ok! this was gunna be the last chapter buuuuut...

u all owe thx to MidnightsLastKiss! thx to them, this fic shall continue!

also, special thx to MisnightsLastKiss for helping me with this chapter when i was struggling :)

so...VOTE!

~kitty cosplay (neko)

~slutty policeman

or

~slutty pirate

also...i had trouble on this chapter cuz i didnt know how to lead into it. so if ud like to leave suggestions for how it leads up to the cosplay scene with ur vote, feel free :)

btw, doesn't kid say 'absolutely' in like...the sexiet way possible? x3


	5. Police Woman

police...1st place

kitty...2nd place

pirate...Third :p

witch option now open for next chapter thx to Necrotimer :3

also, due to the low vote and a recommendation, the pirate cosplay has been reserved for Kid. still...vote on when u want to read that chapter!

and feel free to send in more suggestions for kid to cosplay as :)

damn this is gunna be long, isnt it? lol ah well...

anyway, enjoy!

oooooooo

Chrona POV

I didn't know what to do...I felt like maybe what I had done wasn't such a good idea now...Which is why I was sitting at one of the outside tables at Deathbucks to clear my head.

I had already used the cosplay that Liz had gotten with me...

I should have thought ahead...Maka always tells Soul he should think ahead...I hadn't planned on exactly how long I wanted to do this with Kid. I just...Hmmm...Maybe I could use one I've done again or maybe...I could try going back to just how we made love normally but...Kid seemed so happy when he saw me dressed like that...

"Hey, punk-ass,"

I jerked my head up at the fimiliar gruff voice, smiling kindly. "Oh...Hello, Ragnorak,"

He was currently clad in leather pants, a tight white tank (what was it that Liz called those things again?), combat boots, a studded black belt, and a black jacket. His hair was a shaggy mess on top of his head, so dark a purple that it appeared black, just as his demonic form did. His chisled features were marked by an x-like scar across his face, his blue eyes sharp.

A corner of his mouth perked up a bit in a smile and he helped himself to the seat across from me. "Whatcha been up to?"

I shrugged at this. "Not much, I guess...How have you been?" It was so weird talking so casually with him after years of him bullying me and me being afraid of standing up to him.

"Been okay...Better than living with your punk ass," he teased, making me smile. "You've gotta be having it rough, though, right?"

I frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that stupid shinigami your living with now. He drive you nuts, yet?"

I blushed at the mention of Kid. "Um...Well, no, not exactly..."

Seeming to pick up oin my nervousness, he grinned at this. "I'm picking up on something...Spill it. Now."

"It's nothing!" I insisted. Why couldn't I control my blush?!

He snickered. "If it's nothing, why's your little bitch face turnin' red~?" He mocked, reaching over and pinching one of my cheeks roughly.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"Only if you tell me~..."

"Fine!" Immidiately he let go and I rubbed my now hurt cheek, feeling my expression contort to a slight pout.

"I'm listening," he said impatiently.

Sighing, I glanced around, grateful that there weren' many people out this early. "Okay, you can't tell any of your friends this, got it?" I didn't care for his new buddies and having them hear about this from Ragnorak would be more than I could bear! But if I didn't tell him, he'd get back at me by spreading some stupid rumor that was ten times worse.

It was times like this that I could see why Kid hated him so much.

Ragorak just nodded at this with a slight gruff-his que to 'get on with it' and I breifly explained that I tried spicing up my love life with some cosplay and now I was stuck on what direction to head in next. By the time I was done talking, my eyes were glued to the table and my face felt like it was on fire. When Ragnorak didn't respond right away, I finally got the courage to peak up from my bangs to see his reaction...

Which was suprisingly blank.

Unable to take the silence anymore, I had to speak up. "W-well? Aren't you going to laugh at me?" He did any other time, so him not doing anything right now was both unsettling and confusing.

Roganorak cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Well...that was unexpected," he finally stated, not willing to make eye contact. "If I woke up this morning knowing we'd be having this conversation, I woulda stayed in bed,"

Was that good or bad?

"But," he went on, "I gotta say, I'm also a little impressed that you're thinking up such things, let alone acting on them. Damn pervert shinigami must be damn well pleased with you, huh?"

I blushed at that. "Y-yes, he is..."

Ragnorak shook his head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Startin' to act like that damn cat..." he muttered.

I perked up at that. "Wait! What did you say?"

"I said you're starting to act like that damn cat," he said a little louder.

I smiled widely at that. "Thanks, Ragnorak!" I leapt up from the table, grabbing my bag from the ground beside me before pulling him in for a hug. "Talk to you later! Bye!" For once I was kinda excited to go shopping.

oooo

It was a little embarrassing to go into the shop without Liz with me this time, but the more I thought about it, the more I figured it's less embarrassing than asking her to help me buy even more outfits so I could get her meister to fuck me whenever I needed it.

...You heard me.

I took a deep breath of preperation and headed into the shop, quickly taking in the now fimiliar setting. It was a fairly large place, but hidden from public view save for a sign that directed you down the alley that was painted onto the neighboring building (which I think is actually a daycare...). There are circle racks in the front by the counter where you can buy the normal little things like stockings, bras, and underwear. After that there are really tall aisles that go all the way back to hold to outfits (one side female, the other male). I hadn't gotten past the outfit section last time...Liz had explained that the very back held all of the toys, moives, magizines and the like for the people that need to make the mood in every possible way.

I began walking down the front of the store, reading the signs posted at the beginning of every aisle, thankful that whoever was supposed to be behind the counter was busy so I didn't get asked what I was looking for. (Bad enough that I'd have to face them when I paid...). At the very least, the signs were very clear:

-Corsets

-S&M

-Student Attire

-Servents

-Intensive Care

-Public Servents

-Classic Pirates

-Sorcery Play

-The Old West

-Furry/Animal Play

-Victorian

I bit my lip, deciding to take the animal section, thinking it'd be the best bet for the idea Ragnorak gave me and quickly finding what I was looking for:

Kitty cosplay.

It didn't take long for me to find something I fell in love with (not to mention that it was perfectly symmetrical for my beloved Reaper~). Of course since I was there...I might as well find some more outfits that Kid would like...

oooo

When I got home, I was clutching my bag to my chest, unwilling to reveal what I had gotten until I was ready to wear it. I peeked in the front door, looking around, but not seeing or hearing anyone and wondered if Kid was still on his mission from this morning. "Hello? Anyone home?" When no one answered, I rushed to close the door behind me before running upstairs to hide the outfits, leaving one out since it had been awhile since I last dressed up for Kid.

I grabbed my cell from my bag, finding Liz's number quickly and sending her a quick text: **Still on mission? **

It didn't take too long for her to respond: **Just got back. the dwma. where u at? u ok?**

oo

Liz POV

The mission left us all pretty tired. The desert heat made Patty go nuts, which made me nearly take people's heads off, and Kid looked preoccupided with something the entire time which made me pissed off.

I was sooooo happy to be back in Death City!

Patty and I waited outside the Death Room for Kid, who was handing an offical report into Shinigami-sama and recapping everything. Just when I was going insane with boredom and wondering how I should spend the rest of the day, my cell went off. I gotta say, I wasn't expecting to see Chrona's name on my screen with the text:** Still on mission?**

I smiled at the chance to talk to her through text. Rare, because she hated having to use that damn cell. I responded quickly:** Just got back. the dwma. where u at? u ok?**

I smiled even wider when she replied: **im fine...jw...any plans tonite? (im at house)**

**no plans...y? need me to make some?**

It took Chrona a while to reply again. Just as I was starting to worry, my cell went off. **idk...how is Kid feeling? **

I felt my grin turn into a smirk. So that's why she's so antsy...**Kid's good. tired, but hed be up for fun. did u make plans? **

I nearly squeeled at her response. **...kinda. went to shop again today. been a while, u know?**

**i'll get patty outta the house w/ me tonite. he'll be happ ;)**

**~blush~ thx Liz **

**anytime**

I put my cell away just in time. Kid came out of the Death Room, looking dead on his feet. "Alright, let's head home,"

"Actually, I think Patty and I are gunna roam around town for a few," I said. "I promised to take her to the park the other day. Might as well get it over with," It was nearly impossible to fool Kid about anything, but he'd been so out of it lately and was so dead right now, he had no problem buying my excuse, ignoring Patty cheering 'parkparkparkpark' on a continuous loop.

"Are you sure? You've been in the heat all day,"

"Yeah, I'm sure. If we get tired early, we'll head home. No worries," Not that I planned on interupting Chrona's plans, but he didn't have to know that.

Kid nodded in acceptance, looking like he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Alright then. I'll see you when you get home, then," he dismissed, taking off ahead of us while I calmed Patty down.

oooo

Kid POV

It was difficult to resist simply dragging my feet all the way home. I think the only thing that kept me from passing out in the middle of the street was the fact that I had a repuation to uphold. The last thing I needed to do was be caught sleeping on a park bench like some disgusting bum.

When I finally walked through the front door of the manor, I was more than happy that Liz and Patty opted to roam town. Chrona was never anyhwere near as loud as they were, so I wasn't concerned about whether she was waiting at the house or not (when would I not want her there?).

I sighed as thoughts of the pinkette flooded my tired mind. She'd been preoccupying my thoughts so much more this last week. Since that night when Chrona kept me home saying she wanted to take care of me, I've been having this battle about whether I should take things further with her.

True, we had sex numerous times (something I was sure I didn't deserve) and she already practically lived with me...But...

Would she ever want me as her...husband? Or was that asking too much?

The entire ordeal was making my head spin. I didn't even register that my room was already occupied until I was pushed roughly against the door the instant it closed, my lips sealed in a rough kiss.

Being on the verge of passing out seconds ago didn't matter anymore...I was wide awake now!

I barely registered what was happening. All I knew for sure was that Chrona's body was pressed up against mine and her tounge was coaxing mine to play, making me shiver and take over her sweet mouth by dominating our kiss for only a few brief moments before she gripped my shoulders and shoved me back against the door again. It was then I realized that she was dressed up once again, only this time as a police officer.

It was in the traditional navy blue coloring and held somewhat realistic detail. Her top was closed only by two buttons below her chest, leaving the top open and extremely low cut, giving a good preview of her cleavage (it seemed like her breasts were a bit larger than I remember...must be the outfit...) and revealing a good section of her smooth stomach, making me want to trail my fingers along the soft skin. Her waist was exposed due to the shortness of the top, her short shorts riding low on her curvy hips and showing off plenty of those long legs I adored so much. I especially liked how she obviously took special care to be sure it was symmetrical with the fine stitch-work on the small pockets where her breasts were hidden. And to top it all off, an adorable little hat.

A wonderous sight, to say the least.

We stood for several moments there, our gazes locked. I took in how her hair framed her face, how her eyes were glazed over with lust and glimmering with some enchanting glow that only I was ever allowed to see, her plump pink lips curved upward in a soft and alluring smile. I felt my chest swell with happiness that I was the only one to ever see her like this. So full of love and light...She was so perfect in every way..How could I not want her as my bride? The very idea of some other man seeing her like this was more tortorous than anything any punishment or hex or weapon could ever inflict on me.

Oblivious to the sentimental dribble that was swamping my head, a light blush covered her cheeks. "I hope that you don't mind...I decided that since we had so much fun with those other...outfits that I'd...suprise you again...You don't mind, do you?" She inquired, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

I smiled at this. "Of course I don't mind," I stated, almost in disbelief that she would even ask.

Looking a little more sure of herself, she kissed me passionately again, sneaking a hand under my jacket, the bold contact making me shudder in excitement. She pulled back just enough to move to whisper in my ear. "Not hiding any concealed weapons, are you?"

"I'm afraid I've lost track of them," I joked, making her giggle.

"You don't mind me checking you over then?" She inquired. When I shook my head, her eyes shimmered with authority. "Good. Go put your hands on the desk,"

I followed her instructions, crossing the room and placing my hands down flat on the wooden surface, feeling her soon standing behind me at a close proximity.

"Remove your jacket for me."

I began to eagerly remove the item before she stopped me and granted another instruction: "Slowly." I smiled at her confident attitude, taking great care to be sure my movements were much slower before I dropped the item onto the floor into a heap beside my feet.

"Good...Now spread your legs so I can look you over properly,"

I could hear her excitement but didn't say a word, instead placing my feet shoulders width apart and placing my hands on the desk again.

I almost shivered as her hands ran over my form. I could feel her wavelength pulsate with arousal and excitement as she ran the very tips of her fingers over me just enough that the friction teased my skin. I could actually smell her body reacting to my own and nearly groaned as I faintly heard her breath beginning to quicken, though she still remained silent. Just as I was about to comment on her 'search', her hand went lower and wound up cupping me through my pants, making my eyes shoot wide open at her sudden boldness.

"My, my...What is this?" She questioned, her voice breathy and alluring as she rested her chin on my shoulder. "Feels like a concealed weapon to me," Her hand began groping my hardened member, making me gasp and enclose my hands into fists as I tried to hold back. "You know, lying to an officer is an arrestable offence. But I think we could work something out..." Before I could say a word, she pulled my hands behind my back and I could hear the clap of metal as the cool surface enclosed my wrists. Handcuffs...

Swiftly, I was turned around and her lips met my own, her tounge eagerly finding mine and putting up a fight rather than submitting as she usually did. I admit, I adored the twist. I loved her innocent nature, but it was thrilling to see her 'take charge attitude' emerge.

When she pulled back, our gazes locked. She smiled darkly...seductively...and I was certain that my own stare matched hers.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

She quirked a brow smugly. "Did I hear correctly? You're to address me as officer," She ordered, using her hips to shove me back, the friction making my eyes roll back into my head.

When I remained my senses-most of them, anyway-I smiled at her. "Of course. What did you have in mind for my penalty, _officer_?" I could tell that she was excited by the position she was in. The scent of her arousal was driving me mad.

Rather than answering me right away, she shifted away and pulled the chair from the desk. When I gave her an inquisitve look, she smiled knowingly to herself and moved to undo her skimpy shorts, letting them drop to her feet and revealing the bare skin underneath before taking a seat on the chair. "On your knees,"

_Oh dear lord..._I think my brain actually shut down for several seconds before I dropped to my knees in front of her, knowing full well what she was planning and turned on beyond belief. "What would you like for me to do now, officer?" I began to doubt whether she would say it aloud, or if she'd insist that I know.

But no. Instead she spread her legs in front of me and gave me this smoldering look that I had never seen her wear before before gently grabbing my chin in an authoritative manner. "A dirty civilian should know very well what to do. If you want your freedom, you have to service me with that wicked tounge. Do I make myself clear?"

I smirked, holding back the urge to break my handcuffs and throw her down onto the floor to take her viciously enough that she wouldn't be able to use her legs or voice for weeks and instead looking her dead in the eye and responding. "Crystal clear, _officer_,"

Chrona's cheeks flushed and she released my chin, sitting back and holding on tightly to the seat underneath her to brace herself, her legs still spread.

I didn't hesitate as I quickly moved close, swiping my tounge over her clit and earning a high pitched moan which urged me to quickly move to attacking the nub with licks and nipping, grazing my teeth over it gently. I could hear her breath quickening and feel her legs shaking. As I began to dive my tounge in and out of her entrance, I knew she was trying like hell not to squeeze her thighs together around my head, as she had grown accustomed to wrapping her legs so tightly around my waist. I could feel her hips rolling upward towards my mouth as I moved to again lick her clit, granting it rather harsh treatment. She moaned and gasped in response, one of her hands gripping my hair and pressing my face further into her. I knew she was close, her noises growing louder and louder, her breath coming faster and faster, her fingers in my hair gripping me to the point where I couldn't hold back a groan of appreciation at her show of eagerness.

"K-Kid! I-I'm-mmmm!-I'm gu-gunna-!" She never had a chance to finish. Her hand flew away from my hair to again grip the seat under her as she arched her back and came with a fierce scream. Having no mercy for her, I couldn't resist licking up her sweet juices, making her buck and whimper since she was so sensitive after cumming.

When I pulled back, I grinned at her flustered state. Her former 'air of superiority' was long gone now as she regained her breath, a hand resting on her chest in a modest maiden-like gesture that made me want to make her breathless all over again, just so I could see that at least one more time. "Was that what you wanted, officer? Hope it didn't disappoint,"

She smiled at that and pulled me back up, standing with me before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I vaugely wondered if she was able to taste herself on my lips.

Catching me by suprise, my hands were suddenly freed, the handcuffs dropping to the floor.

"As promised, I'm letting you go," she explained, blushing a bright pink.

"I see..." I smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist and nabbed her hat, placing it on my own head. "Guess it's my turn then," I picked her up and swirled her around before plopping her down on the bed behind us, grabbing the handcuffs from the floor while she wasn't looking.

ooooooooooo

i know...blunt ending...

but it's a little different from my other chapters and i wanted to keep it that way so i didn't get too boring. hope it was a good idea...

anyway, plz review~!


	6. Kitty

the votes are in:

Kitty

votes for next chapter:

*chrona as a bunny

*chrona as a witch

*kid as a pirate

(if u guys choose chrona as a bunny, youll be given a bonus)and feel free to send requests for Kid in cosplay~

anyway, sorry for the delay and please enjoy~!

note: this is inspired by a manga a read forever ago that i dont remember the name of...but it was a yaoi so i changed some stuff

oooooooooooooo

Chrona POV

When I awoke, my face was resting against Kid's chest and we were both a mess.

Kid's dress shirt was opened and his pants and boxers were gone (which i could tell because my bare legs were touching his under the thin white sheet doing a poor job to cover us). My top was opened and my breasts were exposed, touching his muscled form, which made my temperature raise a few degrees. I smiled when I sat up, looking around the room and seeing that the pillows and large blanket were on the floor with our discarded clothes.

Shaking my head and smiling to myself, I stretched my arms far above my head, my shifting weight causing Kid to groan in his sleep, moving restlessly.

I giggled at this and leaned back down, starting to leave soft kisses pressed against his exposed neck and shoulder, quickly reviving him from his slumber as he hummed greatfully, smiling and turning to me, placing a soft kiss against my lips.

"Good morning," I greeted, propping myself up with my elbows and smiling at him.

"It is when you wake me up like this," he commented, giving me that lustful look that always makes me shiver in delight.

I bit my lip, trying to supress a laugh when I noticed that he was still wearing the policeman's cap.

He quirked a brow, confused and looking around to see what I was grinning at before his hand rested on the article and he rolled his eyes.

"It suits you," I teased.

"Or maybe you just love men in a uniform,"

I pretended to think about it for a moment before shrugging casually. "Maybe...Maybe the only reason I dated you was because you wore that suit,"

He smirked at this. "Oh, really, now?"

I fought back my smile, instead sighing dramatically. "Yeah...If you'd never have worn that suit, I would never have looked at you," I laid back against the bed, frowning.

Clearly not believing my act, he pulled me close and started to nuzzle my neck, his swift movement earning a squeak out of me. I shivered as he nipped at my skin, his lips creating a teasing friction that made me want to feel them all over me. He then trailed his tounge over the now sensitive area, making me gasp as he ever so slowly trailed the very tip of the wicked thing up to my ear, taking the lobe into his hot mouth and making me moan softly. "My dear, with all the sounds you make once I've shed that outfit, you'll have to forgive me when I say I don't believe you,"

Feeling his hot breath on my skin, my eyes fluttered and rolled back into my head. My legs began to move against eachother as I suddenly had the urge to either straddle him or open them for him. My hands clutched tightly onto the sheet below me and I could feel my nipples harden, the top having fallen back against the bed so my entire chest was in perfect view for him, if only he'd move his head from the crook of my neck where he was making me go insane with pleasure.

His arms that held me to him began to trail up and down my body, making my breath quicken as he rubbed one hand on my upper back and one hand on my lower, making me arch to give him more free range to do as he pleased as I lay there waiting eagerly.

Of course, just as it was getting good, a pounding came on the door.

"Kid~! Get up~! We have to get to the Academy for our new mission~!"

_Way to kill the mood, Patty. _

Kid seemed to share my sentiment and groaned in displeasure, pulling himself away from me to yell back a response. "Yeah, fine, I'll be down in a few minutes,"

"Okay~!"

Hearing her skip away, shouting to Liz their Meister's response, Kid rolled onto his back and rubbed his palms over his face before trying to get out of bed.

...Trying. He actually yelped and fell before his feet could touch the ground, hitting the floor with a thud.

Worried, I crawled over. "Are you okay?"

Instead of responding, he leaned up to pull back the sheet to see what impaired his ability to stand, making us both blush furiously when he uncovered the pair of handcuffs linking his ankle on the bedpost.

oooo

Kid POV

After we had gotten the mission done and arrived back in Death City, I let the girls revert back to their human form so that they could stretch out a little, rather than simply keeping them in Weapon form until we reached the Academy itself.

"Man, that took way longer than I thought it would!" Liz complained, clearly greatful to be able to relax for the first time since this morning.

I simply hummed in response, drifting off to my own thoughts. Of course, they all revolved around Chrona.

I was surprised-and pleased-when she practically pounced on me the moment I walked into our bedroom last night. It made me happy knowing I had such a wonderful girlfriend (and eager lover), but at the same time, it made me feel a little upset. I mean...I had no problem having sex with her, but I was too much of a coward to propose? I was acting like those idiots that Liz watches on tv that get a girl preganant and then insist it's not their kid! Not that she's pregnant but-

Wait...Why wasn't she pregnant? Not to sound like some careless idiot but we never really bothered with any protection so why...?

"Kid? You okay?"

I jolted at the sound of my name, realizing that we were at the Death Room and I was just standing there staring off into space. _When the hell did we get here? _"Yes...I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine," Liz commented.

"Yeah~! You look like you're gunna hurl~!" Patty teased, laughing.

"I was just thinking," I answered honestly.

"About what?"

I almost said nothing, as I usually tend to, but stopped myself, having another idea. "Um...Let me turn in this report first, kay?"

Liz looked surprised at my answer but smiled softly at me once she overcame her initial shock. "Yeah, okay,"

I smiled in return, quickly dropping off the report and talking a little with my father while Liz and Patty waited outside the Death Room. When I returned, Patty was already off in her own little world, listening to Liz's music player. Clearly Liz figured it was the most polite way to tell Patty not to listen in.

"So, what's on your mind?" She asked as we left the Academy.

I sighed, trying to think of the best way to voice my thoughts. "I've been thinking about something lately...and I'm not sure how to go about it..."

"Does it have to do with your dad?"

"No, it's about Chrona,"

Liz perked up at this, looking almost alarmed. "Chrona? Is something wrong? Are you guys okay?"

I smiled in reassurence. "Yes, we're doing fine. I just...Liz, can you give me your honest opinion?"

"Of course, Kid,"

I felt my face heat up and I was unable to make eyecontact with her, feeling stupid all of a sudden. "Even if it's about something stupid?"

"Like what?"

"Liz...if you were in Chrona's position...would you..." I took a deep breath, blurting the rest out before I lost my nerve. "Would you see me as a suitable husband?"

It was quiet almost for what seemed like an eternity before I felt Liz grab me, nearly choking the life out of me and squealing. "OHMYGOD THIS IS SO AWESOME! WHEN?! TODAY? TOMORROW? THE NEXT DAY? OHMYGOD IM SOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"LIZ!" I quickly pulled her off of me, regaining my composure. "I need to know how she would react before doing anything," I explained. "That's why I asked you what you think,"

"Idiot! Of course she'll be happy!" Liz replied, rolling her eyes. "She's tolerated you for this long, hasn't she?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And don't you think she woulda left your ass by now if she didn't want to go to the next level?"

"Well, I don't-"

"And don't you think she'd be just a little reluctant to have sex with you if she wanted nothing to do with you?"

"Liz!"

"Well?"

"..." She did have a point...If Chrona wanted to, she could have just about anyone she wanted. Expecially being as wonderful a lover as she is!

...Not that that's the only reason I love her but...oh, god, she was so amazing!

I just sighed, thinking to myself. Liz stayed quiet, letting me gather my thoughts.

oo

When we arrived home, Chrona welcomed us at the door, giving me a sweet kiss and asking how our mission went. And, of course, she had a meal on the table for us thinking we'd be hungry.

Liz gave me knowing glances the entire time we were sitting at the table talking and eating, as though she was trying to use telepathy to tell me to just do it already.

I should've known better than to tell Liz about it...At least Patty didn't hear any of it...

Once we were done eating, I offered to take Chrona out with me for a stroll around Death City and away from Liz and Patty. Not that I didn't like relaxing at home with Chrona, but I was starting to feel like keeping her in my bedroom was sending the wrong signal...

ooooo

Chrona POV

I was a little confused when Kid asked me to join him for a walk...especially after this morning when we were cut short by Patty. I loved keeping him company but...it was a little frustating...Especially when I had planned to dress up for him again...

Well...I did...but it was under my clothes...A little addition in the small messenger bag I've gotten used to carrying. (Not a large one...just big enough for a small book and wallet..)And I know it might be a little confusing carrying by little costume addition for "just in case" but with Kid I always like to be prepared. I don't think he'd actually make me have sex in a public place, but then again before I started dating Kid, I never even thought about having sex.

...Come to think of it, before Kid, I never thought about dating.

But the walk really was innocent. My arm was hooked with his and we talked about nothing and everything, with Kid sometimes pointing out something that made me laugh. He always seemed to do this more and more frequently...He did always say he loved the sound of my laugh or the sight of my smile. But I could tell him the same. I remember the first time I heard Kid laugh...It was at the Academy's party when I first became friends with everyone. It sounded so sweet I smiled...

By the time we reached the house again, it was almost dark out, the sun's rays slowly fading on the horizon.

Liz and Patty were in the livingroom, watching some romantic comedy that had their full attention so we were able to slip past them without being noticed, heading upstairs and quickly locking the door to the bedroom before Kid pulled me close, smiling and kissing me sweetly.

I sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting my eyes slip shut.

I began to grow excited, feeling his hands begin to trail up and down my form, just like they had this morning.

Suddenly, though, his movements slowed, becoming almost hesitant before he pulled back, giving me a confused look.

I began to grown worried, thinking I'd done something wrong. This type of thing had never happened before...I...I didn't know how to handle it! "K-Kid-kun is something wrong?"

"I just..." He looked me up and down again. "Something feels a little off...Are you wearing something under your dress?"

...Oh! That!

I smiled in relief, pulling away from his grasp and undoing my dress, letting it drop to the floor and expose my outfit underneath: a white two-piece number with white fur-like fabric, a small tail attatched to the underwear. I grabbed my bag off the floor, quickly slipping on the matching white "fur" gloves made to look like paws and the matching white ears.

By the time I was done and looked at Kid again, his jaw had dropped, and his face was red.

I cocked my head to the side, smiling at him. "Do you like it?"

"You...You wore that out?"

I blushed. "W-Well I...I planned on surprising you when you got home..."

"You had the gloves and ears in your purse..."

I shrugged, my face crimson. "I like to be prepared..."

I barely had time to wonder if I had disgusted him before he grabbed me again, kissing me passionately enough to cause me to gasp so he could slip his tounge in my mouth.

I felt my eyes flutter as he used the tip of his tounge to tease the roof of my mouth in an almost torturous manner, making me moan and tremble in his grasp. When he finally pulled back, I felt dazed from lust, lack of oxygen, and shock. He smirked at me, his eyes glowing as he led me to the bed, laying me on my back and looking me up and down eagerly.

"My, my, what a delectable kitten you are," he praised, trailing one hand up and down my side, using his other arm to prop himself up as he lay next to me.

"Kid..."

He smirked darkly, raising his hand to lift my chin up, forcing me to lock gazed with him. "What was that now? I thought kittens couldn't speak?"

I blushed darkly. I hadn't thought of that when I picked this out! "M...meow?"

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss me softly, making me shiver at his close proximity. "That's better..." He began kissing my neck, slowly making his way to my collarbone and nipping at the skin as he reached the top of my breasts.

I was stuggling to keep quiet, though I did let my soft moans and gasps slip out. He didn't seem to mind as he continued his attention on my body, one hand going downward to stroke up and down my leg and making me shiver.

I wanted so badly to say his name...to tell him wanted I wanted...but like he had said, cats don't really speak. As he led a hand over my underwear and smirked against my skin, I felt him find that the piece of clothing was made so that he could slip into me without removing the outfit. It was maddening when he touched my bare entrance and rather than slip his fingers into me, he simply applied pressure, stroking my outter lips.

_Think, Chrona! How would a cat communicate? _Blushing furiously, I hesitantly reached a paw up and pressed it against his chest, giving small and short strokes.

He caught on and pulled back enough to see my face, a lustful smile still playing on his lips. "Hm? Do you need something, love?"

I bit my lip to keep from speaking and instead moved my pawed hand to my underwear where his hand was still teasing me and pressed my hand over his, my gaze desperate as I silently pleaded for him to know what I wanted.

Kid POV

I almost laughed at this. I always loved how she tried her best to stay into character, but this would be interesting. Clearly she didn't think this would be that difficult a role to play and she's been proven wrong.

Seeing how desperae she was, I wanted to take her right then, but instead I smiled. "Oh? Is this not enough, love?" She shook her head, pink dusting her cheeks. Adorable..."Maybe...this is want you want then?" I moved my hand, making two fingers slip into her wet entrance, making her gasp and whimper, squirming underneath me and clearly enjoying it. I began moving my fingers then, in and out of her, occassionaly rubbing her clit with my now soaked digits before plunging back in, keeping my pace slow.

She hummed, her expression becoming frustrated and bucked her hips up, trying to tell me she wanted more. But how could I resist teasing her just a little further?

"I'm sorry, love, but you'll have to be clearer than that," Once I said this, what almost sounded like a cross between a groan and a growl tore from her throat. She then shoved me off of her-catching me by surprise-before quickly moving on all fours on the bed, looking over her shoulder eagerly and swaying those delicious hips of her, making her tail move back and forth with her.

I felt shivers run down my spine at the sight. "As you wish, love," I undid my pants as I moved behind her, gasping when my hard erection met cold air. I moved her tail out of the way and gripped her hips as gently as I could manage, moving her into position before I moved the slit in the underwear so I could slip in ever so slowly into her awaiting entrance.

She moaned loudly, squirming under me and clutching onto the bedsheets, clawing them as I saw her shake with pleasure. Smiling at her behavior, I moved one hand to rub up and down her soft and exposed back, as though petting her in approval.

Feeling her buck back into me impatiently, I groaned at the friction and gladly met her plea, beginning to thrust into her and causing her to go wild. It was a little amusing to see how she was handling not being able to speak freely. Normally by now she would be moaning my name, openly begging for more. Now though she was gasping and panting, meeting each thrust and letting out hums that sounded almost like purring.

I was spurred on by that and quickened my pace, feeling her tightening around me began allowing my own gasps and groans of approval slip out. When I reached around to rub her clit in time with my thrusts, her body thrashed about and with a loud scream she came around me, making me come hard into her, both of us rolling our hips into eachother and making the wonderous moment of climaz last as long as possible.

As we panted for air, I slipped out from her and flipped her back over onto her back, kissing her passionately, her arms wrapping around me. Feeling her still trembling, I smirked into the kiss and snuck a hand downward, onto her now sensitive entrance and began rubbing her clit again, earning a loud moan. Chrona pulled back, looking at me pleadingly as she squirmed, her mouth letting out a never-ended series of whimpers, moans, whines...I felt her using one hand against my chest, pressing it against me as though begging me to stop. Her body trashed around, making me simply smile at her until finally her head fell back and she came hard once again, coming all over my hand.

As she collapsed on the bad, her entire form flushed, I chuckled softly. Leaning down, I kissed her below the ear. "You can speak now,"

I pulled back, still watching as my angel struggled to calm down. "That...was a dirty move..." she accussed, her body still shaking.

I smiled, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "I couldn't help it. You're the one who looked so damn irresistable," She blushed darkly, but said nothing. "Tell me, what was it like to not be able to say anything?"

"It was horrible!" She complained, covering her hands with her paws, making me laugh.

"I'm sorry," I said, genuinely. "I always seem to forget just how sensitive your body is,"

She peeked from behind her gloved hands before resting them on her bare stomach and smiled sweetly at me. "So long as it was with you, I don't think I could ever really be bothered by it," she confessed, leaning up and kissing me.

I smiled, pulling her to my chest and letting her rest as I stared up at the ceiling, wondering to myself if someday one of her outfits would be a wedding dress.

ooooooooooooooooo

hopefully that was okay

plz review


	7. Question

So, here it is. The long awaited chapter seven of Chrona Cosplays

Again, I cannot say how sorry I am for making you all wait sooo long! I'm ashamed...

Anyway, I went over all of my stories and wrote down some ideas, so here we go~

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kid POV

It's been some time since Chrona had done any dressing up for me. However, unlike before, I didn't really mind it. It seemed like just that short period of doing something a little 'out of the box' or 'adventerous' managed to make our love life even better than it had ever been. Though, that isn't to say that we're 'wild' really every time we make love. Usually it's...gentle...sensual...I don't know how to explain it. She's just easy for me to love. Even when she does the most simple everyday tasks...I can't help but see her as anything but my precious other half.

Like now, for instance. All she was doing was reading and sitting beside me in our living room while Liz and Patty watched a movie. I didn't pay much attention, only catching little comments and outbursts of laughter from the girls every once in a while as Chrona remained ever focused on her book.

I smiled at that. Her time with Maka all these years has helped her a lot. At first Chrona could barely read anything. She didn't really understand the concept of using one's imagination as a way to escape from everyday life, as Medusa had told her that she was stupid and only capable of doing simple tasks. Now though...she was able to relax and enjoy being taken away to some far off place. And it always fascinated me to watch her reactions while reading: her smiles, the widening of her eyes, the way she clutches the book in suspense...It just made me happy.

Now though...it gave me time to reflect on what Liz had said. Chrona seemed happy with me...so why was I so scared to say something?

Here's what I did know. I was going to propose. Eventually. I wanted to do it now. I've wanted to do it forever! But there was one thing nagging at the back of my head:

I'm supposed to be this perfect gentleman. It's something I've always prided myself on. And what do perfect gentlemen do when they want to marry the girl of their dreams? They go and ask permission from the parent or gaurdian...to get their blessing.

And I couldn't think of anyone that I could ask in Chrona's case.

I knew that it was probably stupid to dwell on. I mean, I didn't ask for permission to date her, to have her move into my home, to make with her...But marriage. That was another thing entirely.

I debated asking Maka...but that didn't seem right. Maka was already Maid of Honor in my little fantasy wedding in my head. And I needed to ask someone that would be the one to walk her down the aile and hand her off to me. Just so it perfect...

I was broken from my thoughts by Patty standing from her spot on the floor and stretching. "Okay~! Time for another movie~!" It was pretty typical of us to us our off days to have some time together watching movies, so no one said anything against it as she took the dvd out of the player and skipped away to go fetch another one. (The movies and such were kept were I wouldn't see. Symmetry...)

Chrona then shut her book beside me. "I think I'll go get another book then..." She turned to smile at me, making my heart flutter. "Do you need anything while I'm up?"

I shook my head, smiling in return. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

She gave a simple nod and disappeared down the hall to our personal library, leaving Liz and I alone.

To which she decided to plop into the chair beside the couch and lean close to me, speaking quietly. "Why the hell haven't you asked yet?!" She had been so impatient...

I sighed. "It's complicated...I need to find someone to ask for a blessing from. I can't think of anyone..."

Liz chewed on her bottom lip and thought and I waited patiently, hoping that maybe she would have some idea.

"What about Maka?"

...I wish I was the kind of person that face palmed. I shook my head. "Maid of Honor? I need someone to hand her off,"

"...How come she's Maid of Honor? I could be Maid of Honor!"

Damnitt, Liz. "You're a Bridesmaid...and Patty, too...Now come on! Help me think!"

Liz huffed. "I dunno...You would need like...a parent or something. And since Medusa is evil...and dead..." She shrugged. "I dunno. Who does Chrona see as a parent-figure?"

I hummed in thought. "I suppose...maybe Miss Marie...I'm not sure, though..."

"You might just have to ask her if she sees Miss Marie as a mother. Then if she does, you know who to ask,"

I smiled, nodding. I should have spoken to Liz to begin with. How did I not think of Marie?

Patty skipped back into the room and put another movie in before taking her spot on the floor, Liz going back to a small bing bag chair she had pulled from the closet to be beside her.

I glanced around and noted that Chrona wasn't back yet and decided it was as good a time as any to go and settle this nagging question, heading to the library to find her. It didn't take me very long to spot her looking intently at the various titles on a nearby bookshelf that held many fantasy based books. I smiled. "Having any luck finding something?"

She jumped slightly, obviously not having heard me. She smiled shyly. "It's a little tricky finding something I haven't read yet...But I'm sure I'll find something. It's not as though we have a shortage on books,"

I nodded at that as she went back to looking. "Chrona...would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Of course not,"

"Even if it's a little strange?"

She looked back over at me, blinking curiously. "Strage how? You know you can ask me anything,"

I nodded, taking a deep breath to gather my courage, knowing that this small bit of information would help me make her mine officially. "Chrona...who would you say...you're closest to, family wise?" She quirked a brow in confusion. "I mean...like a parent or gaurdian or something. Who do you look up to in those terms?"

I was worried that I would be opening old wounds, but instead she thought over the question seriously, remaining quiet for some time. As the seconds ticked by, I found myself growing more and more nervous and thinking irrational things. What if there was no one? What if this was some sign that I could never have her the way I wanted to? What if-

"Well..." her soft voice broke the silence, making me release a breath of relief. "There are a few people I look up to..." She answered honestly. "I look up to Stein as a father figure sometimes...but he scares me a lot still...Sometimes I look to Shinigami-sama as a father figure, too. I ask him for advice sometimes. But he still makes me nervous,"

I perked at that. She saw my father as a father figure? I had no idea...But it would make it easier to have her see him as an In-Law. I smiled at the thought. But then I frowned. Dad would have to be the one joining us together...So he couldn't hand her to me. Plus...that would be a little strange. Stein...I feel like he wouldn't take it very seriously..."Is there anyone else?"

She nodded. "I sometimes think of Miss Marie as...as you know...like a mother,"

I nearly beamed. Liz was right! So now I could ask-

"But that's more a fantasy," she smiled, clueless of my inner monologue. "If you go by actual family, aside from you, Liz, and Patty now, I would have to say Ragnorak. I mean, he's always been there...Like an older brother. Good times and bad...even though he was kind of a bully back then..."

I froze. Ragnorak? I would have to ask...Ragnorak?!

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

I shook myself from my thoughts, trying to resist the feeling of ice gathering all over my spine. "I was just curious," I replied, smiling. "It makes me happy to know that you think of us as family..." And it did. It made me feel assured that she would say yes...

As soon as Ragnorak said yes...

Oh, dear lord...

oooooooooooooooooooo

I know, there was no cosplay in this chapter, and it's short...

but that's why I'm posting the next chapter along with it!

lol


	8. Blessing

chapter eight!

here we go!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kid POV

I woke up early to talk to Liz, dragging her out of bed. She was getting prepared to bite my head off, but I quickly stated that the reason I woke her was to tell her that I needed her to take Chrona with her and Patty out shopping today and occupy her time. When she asked why, I just told her that I found someone to ask a blessing from and I didn't think it would be a quick and painless experience. So I needed Chrona to be occupied for a long time. After that, Liz was quick to comply, though I could tell that she was a little curious as to who I met.

So here I was now, walking down to Ragnorak's apartment. I remembered the address from when we held a small house warming party.

Each step closer to the complex was hell. I had no idea how Ragnorak would react...Most likely he would laugh or try to fight with me...And I had no desire to hurt someone Chrona saw as a brother, nor did I want to go home with unexplained injuries...

I took several deep breaths as I strode up the stairs to his home, trying not to have a mini freak out as I finally knocked on the door.

At first, there was no response and I was hopeful that perhaps he wasn't home. But then there was shuffling about and cursing before the door opened, revieling Ragnorak looming over me, looking a little surpised that I was there.

"Hey...Three Stripes.." He looked past me and down the hall, seeming confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I stood as tall as I could compared to him. "I need to speak with you about something important,"

"What? Am I in trouble or something?" He scoffed. "Because I didn't do anything wrong,"

"No...Actually, it's about Chrona,"

He then looked very focused, his demeanor changing completely. "What? Did something happen to her? Is she okay?"

"Yes!" I quickly mended. "She's fine...I...Actually I just need to talk about something concerning...It's a little too complicated to explain in simple terms. May I come in? Please?" Maybe there was a pleading sound in my voice I wasn't aware of. Or maybe it was just because it involved his partner.

Whatever the reason, Ragnorak finally stepped aside, allowing me to enter his home while still watching me closely.

I let out a small thank you and seated myself on the nearby couch and tried to ignore the mess as he plopped into the recliner a bit in front of me.

"Well? Get on with it!" He pressed, impatient. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was practically glaring at me.

I took yet another deep breath. "I...I asked Chrona who she saw as being her closest family. And she told me that she thought of you as her brother. She told me that you were closest because you were there during the bad times...when she was younger," It was as good a place as any to start. Maybe if I flattered him a little, he wouldn't blow up.

"And what? You're jealous?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not jealous. But since you're the one closest to her, then that means I have to ask you a very important question. Concerning Chrona. And her future...Well...More our future together..."

He was quiet, no longer glaring but instead looking curious. "Chrona's future? What, you're not going to take away her position as Meister are you?!" He went wide eyed. "It's not her fault we haven't had any missions lately!"

I almost wanted to laugh, but instead I just smiled. "No, it has nothing to do with that," I assured. "Ragnorak...first of all, I need to know something...Do you think I'm good for Chrona?" Where was this coming from? I hadn't intended to ask that...

But he didn't laugh. He relaxed a little bit and grunted in thought. "Well..." He shrugged. "You...make her happy. Like, really happy. It's almost gross to watch you two be together. But not...so gross, I guess. And...I like that she's not as whiny as she used to be. I guess you didn't do that really, but someone did and you kinda helped I'm guessing. Just from what I saw..." He ran a hand over his face, groaning. "I dunno. What the hell are you asking this for?"

Here is was...

"I'm asking because...I want to ask her to marry me,"

He stared at me. There was nothing in his eyes yet. No anger...No mocking...Nothing...

So I continued. "And...since you're her family...I need to ask you if...if you'll bless our union. I feel I can't propose without it. I need to know that someone will be willing to walk her down the aile..."

I watched him closely, looking for anything I could. What would he say?

"...So...I have the power to break your relationship?"

He said it without malice but I still grew even more nervous at the question. Still...I nodded. "Yes...Yes, I suppose you do..."

"...It would make her happy? Wouldn't it?...Marrying you, I mean..."

I forced a weak smile. "I certainly hope so..."

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking far off, deep in thought. It was an eternity before he spoke again. "You're not just doing this because she's knocked up or something, are you?"

I nearly fell to the floor in shock. "No! Dear lord...I don't even know if she can get pregnant!"

He quirked a brow at me. "So, it's not just because you're hoping for a strong heir either?"

"Of course not! What kind of monster do you take me for!?"

He smiled. "Then...Whatever,"

..."...Whatever? What does that mean?"

He shrugged, standing and stretching casually as he strode to the kitchen, opening the fridge. "It means whatever. Get married. What do I care? Just don't make me wear some lame ass tux. I hate sleeves,"

I was frozen for what seemed like forever before I beamed, running over and hugging him. "Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Ahg!" He roughly pushed me off, a light pink to his cheeks that didn't suit him at all. "Get off! Don't hug me! Ever!"

"Of course not," I agreed smiling. "You just have no idea what a relief this is! I mean I was so worried that-"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE!"

I laughed loudly, running out of the apartment and heading home. Now I just had to think of the perfect way to propose!

oooooooooooo

no cosplay here either.

now vote! How should kid dress to propose?

VOTE!


End file.
